Nocturne
by yume girl 91
Summary: He came by night; a demon whom preyed on the innocence of children. Young Ichigo is one such child; falling under the spell of the darkly sensual creature of sin. Au. AiIchi yaoi lemons


It was the night of the new moon. Darkness shrouded the town and streets where the being walked. A taker of the innocent, a demonic creature whom fed off the raw sexuality of children passing into the cusp of adulthood. _Oh, yes_..

Passing beneath a streetlamp, the illumination falling upon the tall, slim male form. Swept back hair curled about the ears, narrow expressive eyes glinted almost obsidian like losing the human traits it adopted. _He could scent it in the air_.

The bittersweet scent of a boy caught in the throes of his first wet dream.

~-~-~-Nocturne~-~-~-

The boy's eyes started open. The quiet pants that had filled the room gradually faded into silence. _They had been his_. Sitting up in the confines of the twisted sheets, Ichigo ran fingers through his fiery orange hair. Grimacing when as he shifted, a wet stickiness clung to his inner thigh. _What was that?_ His breathing remained uneven, the ache in his lower half not receding.

_A...A wet dream? _His cheeks flamed at the thought. He was twelve going on thirteen. His father being a doctor had attempted many times to question him on the subject but thankfully his mother had always interceded. Ichigo squirmed uncomfortably, glad Masaki hadn't heard his excited whimpers and come to check up on him as she usually did.

Sighing, amber eyes strayed to the bedside clock, reading the illuminated dial as three am. Vaguely he recalled some spiritualist from TV saying that the time of early morning when the spirits were most active was exactly that time. _Dead time_. A tiny smile quirked his lips.

_As if! There was no such thing as spirits or creatures that haunted the night! _

His eyelids began to feel heavy once more. Quietly yawning, Ichigo settled back down, deciding against rising to change out of his damp clothes. It was just as his head had laid itself down on the pillow and right after his eyes had closed to the dark room...that the demon of the night entered.

_What a fine specimen indeed._ The male's dark eye roved hungrily over the peacefully sleeping face reposed in innocence. Thin nostrils inhaled the scent of the cum staining the insides of the boy's thighs. The swell of his cock remained untouched. The demon approached, pupils dilating in lust.

_Such sweetness_. A soft kiss was laid upon the boy's brow. _He would enjoy tainting such purity. _From the boy's lips, a murmur came. The demon's hand slipped down melting through the thin cloth of the cotton bottoms. Fingers skimmed the head of the arousal, the organ of sin grew rigid. Rod-like with the slightest caress. Thumbing the slit, pre-cum seeped forth anew, the demon watched with voyeuristic enjoyment as the slender hips began rolling, the boy's tongue protruded past his lips, his pants growing harder with each thrust.

"Not yet.." The whisper vibrated in the moist air. The boy locked in a near orgasmic haze, mewled disappointedly as the base of his engorged shaft was squeezed, halting the release that he so longed for. The demon smirked at the impatience twisting in the youthful body under his hand; his own arousal throbbed, straining against the confinement of the old-fashioned trousers. With ease, he slipped from them, his thick cock glistening in the semi-darkness. Beads of cum had slicked the engorged member to almost perfect lubrication.

_Now it was time_..

Casting back the heat-scented sheets, the demon made a few quick light strokes to keep the boy's member firm. Parting the slim legs, he ran one long fingernail along the seam of the boy's crotch. The cloth split apart revealing to his ravenous gaze, the hardened cock standing proudly from its bed of delicate orange curls.

Sliding in between, hands carefully lifted the boy to fit around his waist, palms slowly massaged his _cheeks_. The boy moaned at the new, different sensation, his organ pulsating with need. _Poor little thing_.. dipping his mouth low, the demon kissed the boy's lips, tongue delving deep into the small cavity. The boy shamelessly moaned, rolling his hips wantonly against the other. Longing for more of the delicious friction that thrilled his body as their erections rubbed together.

In one swift motion, he had the boy on his back. _This had gone on for long enough_...

-TBC-

Disclaimer: don't own Bleach.

AN: =.= will continue later. For now that's all am able to post.

No flames-yaoi haters-stupid comments!

Reviews appreciated! C:


End file.
